


Birthday

by VeryImpressive



Series: Distraction [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ass-Worship, Bruce loves Dick, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, NIGHTWING BOOTAY, Non-Explicit Sex, Rimming, and he really loves Dick's ass, seriously, this cannot be emphasized enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImpressive/pseuds/VeryImpressive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Dick spoil each other on their birthdays - and it really annoys the people around them, sometimes. [BruDick] [Companion to "Distraction" and "Swat"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to this universe, it struck me in the middle of the night and I wrote it in about a day, I hope you enjoy it and look out for more!

**Birthday**

_Shit._

_Holy fucking shit._

I groaned loudly and pushed back against his face as he stabbed my hole with his tongue.

There was something about the danger of being caught, or the danger of accidently being walked in on that simply added more fuel for the fire. Downstairs in the Grand Ballroom, the entire upper division of Wayne Enterprises was gathered to celebrate Bruce’s Birthday. Yes, every single one of them was here – the Board of Directors, all of the Regional Directors that had flown in from across the world, the legion of Executive Vice Presidents, and the Home Directors.

They were all downstairs, being wooed by Tim and Damian – all wondering where Bruce was on this special occasion. Some of them had flown from across the world to get into his good graces, in some attempt to try and get out of whatever exile he had put them in. It wasn’t too much fun to run the Central Eurasian Division of Wayne Crop, and they’d anything to rise up.

I wondered what they would think if they walked in on the two of us doing what we were doing now. It made me terribly curious to know how they would react to seeing me perched against the sink with my pants around my ankles – and the bosses tongue shoved up my _asshole_.

“Shit,” I panted and gripped the side of the marble sink harder. “I need you to fuck me.”

Bruce pulled away from me, and after slapping my ass in rebuke – I could practically feel the smugness radiating off of him. “No, not until I have you coming apart at under my fingers”

“Oh you _insufferable_ -…” My voice broke off in a choked moan – and dropped my head down onto my forehead. He and I had been together for many, many years – we were practically raising a child together, we’d had _a lot_ of sex, and he still had the ability to spin my head around.

And his damned fascination with rear had _not_ stopped.

When his tongue slid over a particularly sensitive spot, I bowed up and lit my lower lip to suppress a moan. If I didn’t try and keep quiet, each lick, each nip, each squeeze – it would amplify that delicious burn in the pit of my stomach to unbearable proportions. If a nosy person, or perhaps the wrong person, walked by – they would immediately know what was going on.

“It’s my birthday today,” Bruce hummed into the left of my ass and I nearly feel over again when he accompanied that with a swift slap to my right ass-cheek. “I know you know the rules – and I hope you know that I’m going to _pay you back_ for what you did to me on yours.”

The ensuing grabbled moan might have been a moan of frustration if he hadn’t taken that moment to dive back in. Bruce had just pretty much assured me that he was going to torture me.

_All night long._

* * *

 

**Nine Months Earlier**

**Bruce’s Point of View**

Dick and I tried to do special things on our birthdays.

For one, we tended not to patrol on them – and in later years, we had gotten into the habit of foisting Tim, and then Damian, off on someone – so that they could watch them for day. It was probably a pure stroke of luck that Tim was now old enough to live by himself – and take care of Damian. After much whining, and pleading from Dick – as well as the promise of help from Alfred – Dick had secured the day for just the two of us. He’d been so happy when he told me, I actually saw him bounce on his heels before he ran off to lock _every_ door to the manor.

Needless to stay, it was a very, very rare occasion for us.

That had been about nine hours ago, and then sun was going down.

And with every single hour of the day that passed – Dick seemed to lose another piece of his clothing. I’d already long figured out that he was doing it to tease me, and it was working.

Taking a sip of my champagne, I watched as Dick practically tore open the box in front him. It was a large box, and it was surprisingly expensive for what I had in mind. It wasn’t as if I’d bought Dick a yacht, but freshly baked, hand wrapped chocolate from Switzerland? It wasn’t inexpensive. The pure amount of chocolate that I’d ordered, that had something to do with it.

“B-Bruce,” He stuttered slightly as he opened the case and marveled at the chocolate.

“Hand cooked in the Switzerland,” I took this moment to follow up on his rhetorical question. “I had it flown in here two nights ago, they only finished the whole order next week.”

“How many are in here?” I repressed a bit of a smile as Dick grew noticeably distracted by the seemingly endless bars of chocolate, I wouldn’t begrudge him if he dug into it right now.

“100,” I replied and my gaze went briefly to the kitchen. “There’s nine more of those cases in the back pantry, it should last you a good while, depending on how fast you eat all of it.”

I blinked slightly as Dick slowly shut the case of chocolate and set it on the table.

“Are you saying that I have a thousand bars of Swiss Chocolate in the pantry?” His blue eyes were very wide, and he was practically panting by the time that he finished his sentence.

I nodded.

A grin came across his face, and it was my turn to feel my heartbeat race. I knew that look on Dick’s face – I knew it anywhere, “And because it’s my birthday, and if I wanted to, for instance, melt a lot of that chocolate and lick it off of your cock – how much would _you_ melt?”

“Well,” I cleared my throat, after controlling my reaction. “I’d take half of that case, and melt it down in one of those soup vats. Until it’s liquid, and then I’d get myself a soup ladle.”

Dick’s grin was blinding as he reached forward to pick up the case of chocolate and stood up from the couch. I most certainly did not miss the more pronounced sway of his hips as he proceeded to make his way into the kitchen, and my eyes did not leave his pajama clad bottom.

* * *

 

Dick was an insatiable creature.

He was the picture of debauchery.

And I loved every single second of it. 

I’d learned that a very long time ago, but it wasn’t until we had actually gotten together that I truly understood _that_. He was every bit as passionate in making love as he was in everything else, and I was two parts thankful and two parts exhausted by it. I was thankful because, among other things, it kept our relationship very much alive after all of these years.

I was exhausted because he kept be coming back for more and more.

I would never admit that I had aged – it just wasn’t in my nature to give into old age – but I was older then him. Not quite ancient compared to him, I was only twenty years old when he first came into my life, but I wasn’t a child – by any stretch of the imagination. My stamina was understandably something that I had to keep up – my nighttime activities called for total control.

But there was no control for something like this.

For the sight of this.

For the sight of Dick Grayson pining me down, straddling me and riding my cock.

I’d found it so very hard to keep the grip that I had on his hips, while simultaneously trying to let him control the pace and control what we were doing exactly. From the moment that he had arrived in the bedroom, with that vat of melted chocolate, I knew that he wanted to be in charge for the night. There was no way that he had spent the entire day teasing me – _driving me resist the urge to bend him over and fuck him right on the bannister of the main staircase_ – and didn’t except to be in charge tonight. To be perfectly honest, I was more than willing to do that.

Especially when he leaned forward to lick some of the chocolate on my pectoral muscles. 

Dick ripped a groan from me when he leaned down to lick some chocolate off my nipple and clenched around me. It took everything that I had not to grip him by his ass, turn him over, and just pound him into the mattress. I’d do that on any other night, he was fucking asking for it.

But no.

No.

He’d get his way – tonight, but I would pay back.

Eventually, and under the condition that he didn’t kill me first.

But when he groaned above me and increased his pace, I had my doubts.

* * *

 

**Present Day**

**Damian Wayne’s Point of View**

I repressed a shudder at the sight of Grayson and Father returning to the Ballroom.

Sparing a small glance at Drake, who bore a similar expression – I knew that he was thinking exactly what I was thinking. It didn’t take any thought to know what had delayed them, and what had caused Drake and me to have to find new, and _creative_ , ways to stall. It was all so disgusting, and so very typical of them to engage in that sort of behavior at times like this one.

“Dick’s belt is on the wrong way,” Drake choked from beside me.

“And his tie has a stain on it,” I controlled my gag reflex.

That was not a thought that I wanted to have – not now – not ever.

I hadn’t batted an eye at their relationship – Father and Grayson had been together since I had arrived and it had never been an issue. Their habit of sneaking off and _fornicating_ was the only major sticking point – and they did it so much that it drove me to genuine annoyance. It drove Father to distraction, and it drove Grayson to strut around as if he were a peacock.

All of us knew that Grayson bloomed under Father’s attention.

But then again, so did Father.

From what I had inferred from the others, Grayson had the strange ability to bring out Father’s more expressive side – to make Father more _human_. It was something that I had valued, and even depended on in my worst moments. They helped each other and helped the rest of us.

Grayson was beaming.

And Father only had eyes for Grayson.

And really, that made all of it okay.

But they needed to get between Drake and I faster – or I was going to punch him out.


End file.
